


True Meaning

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort-of character study of Danny's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Meaning

Danny is ten when he’s told what his last name means by his grandmother, followed by the story of being bathed in Heavenly Moonlight when his mother held him for the first time. **  
**

Danny is sixteen when he hears whispers of werewolves from the loud-mouthed Stilinski and his friend Scott, and sees Jackson searching the term on his phone beside him as they sit watching a movie in his room. He thinks it’s for an assignment for a class he’s not in.

Danny is almost seventeen when “cougar attacks” become the norm, and he notices that Jackson becomes even more strung out and obsessed with how McCall miraculously became better than him. He’s almost seventeen when he catches McCall sniffing him on the field, and possibly sees a flash of gold in his eyes. He thinks it’s just a trick of the sun.

Danny is seventeen when he first meets Ethan, locking eyes with him in the library and runs into somebody. He’s seventeen when Ethan helps him pick up the books he knocked out of the other student’s hand, and seventeen when he feels like he’s found the most beautiful thing in the world.

Danny is seventeen when he gets attacked, and seventeen when Ethan rushes him to the hospital where he vomits out what he later finds out is mistletoe by the Darach. He is seventeen when he finds out his boyfriend is a werewolf.

He doesn’t make the connection to his name. But Ethan does. At almost eighteen, Ethan starts calling him his moon.

Danny’s twenty six and standing in front of Ethan in a tux, holding his hands as Ethan smiles at him, finishing his vows. The sun bathes him in its light, and Danny has never seen anything more beautiful in his life, even more so than he was the day they met.

Danny’s twenty six when he says, “Everyone always wants to be the sun that lights up a person’s life. But I’d rather be your moon, so I can shine on you during your darkest hour when your sun isn’t around. Because what good is the moon without its sun?”

Danny’s twenty six when he realizes the true meaning of his name was fate all along.


End file.
